Wings of Light and Dark
by mjadzia
Summary: Heero and Duo get captured and experimented on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Wings of Light and Dark

Chapter 1

Darkness.

Cold and darkness surrounded the two figures in the small 8x8x8 foot cell. Both youths were still unconscious from their capture and left sprawled out on the floor, one of them being on his stomach and the other on his back, of the cold, dark and damp cell. The captors not even having the heart to place them on the cots that lined the walls on either side of them.

Slowly movement could be detected from one of the prisoners. It wasn't much only a slightly deeper breath at first then another, until fingers slowly began to curl and uncurl. Shortly after the prisoner began to rise from the floor slowly raising his head and upper body from the cold floor until he was on his hands and knees. He looked over to where his partner lay on his back still unconscious. Quietly he crawled over not having the strength to rise yet to try waking him.

"Duo…hey Duo wake up." Heero said quietly while gently shaking his partners shoulder. A soft moan could be heard coming from the braided pilots form. No movement followed the moan only another moan.

"Come on Duo, wake up." Heero insisted worried when his partner wasn't coming back to the conscious plane. Heero continued to gently shake Duo. Finally after another soft moan Duo started to move, slowly at first until full consciousness came about.

"Heero?" Duo finally said after slowly rising to a sitting position and running his hand over his eyes and temples trying to dispel the headache. "Did you catch the name of the Gundam that ran me over?"

"No."

"Figures, we got captured again?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever answer with sentences longer than one word?"

"Hn."

"Fine anyway we can break out."

"Haven't looked yet. But probably not until the guards come for us." Was Heero's reply as he started getting up to explore the small cell they were currently being held in. There wasn't much to look at four walls, a ceiling and a floor. One wall contained the door out of the cell the other three were bare no windows or bars only the two cots and a toilet in the upper left corner of the cell when you walked in (your basic prison cell). But still Heero looked for anything that could be of service to their escape. The cots couldn't be used as they were bolted to the floor and wall and of what use could the toilet be. A magnetic lock locked the door from the outside. Even if they could make it to the keypad, that was a good foot away from the door on the outside, they would not be able to reach it to tamper with it to release the door. The walls were two feet thick concrete lined with Gundanium rods so trying to break through the walls would also be impossible.

After a fruitless search Heero finally relented to sit on the left cot across from Duo who had set himself on the other.

"Giving up?" Duo asked trying to start a conversation.

"No." Heero replied.

"Didn't think you had." Duo said. "Anyway I don't have a plan either other than waiting for the others to realize that we haven't reported when we were suppose to."

"That's assuming the others haven't been caught also."

"Point taken, we'll just have to hope an opportunity to escape presents itself soon." There was no response from Heero since he had taken up his familiar pose for when he was thinking. Being sitting with his back against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes closed looking like he was taking a nap. Duo taking a hint that there wasn't going to be any more conversing he decided to lay down himself seeing as his headache still hadn't gone away.

A few hours later Heero was shaking his partner awake having heard footsteps outside their cell coming their way. Not wanting to be at a disadvantage when facing their captors for the first time. Duo got up quickly when he also heard the footsteps coming in their direction. Both youths turned towards the door when the magnetic look was heard opening.

At the door was your typical soldier wearing an OZ uniform gun pointed right at them. Behind the soldier he had backup in the form of at least fifteen other officers. Obviously the people in charge were not stupid when it came to these prisoners.

"Come with me." Said the soldier.

"And if we refuse?" Duo asked.

"Then you will be brought by force." The soldier replied pointing to the other officers behind him. "And if that doesn't work you will just be sedated. So don't resist you will be coming with me one way or another."

A look passed between the two pilots saying they would follow the officer until they could find a way to escape. Slowly they made their way over to the door and out of the cell being cuffed before following the soldiers down several hallways. All the hallways looked the same, cells lined both sides. After what seemed like endless miles of hallways they finally reached a point where it seemed feasible to escape Heero gave the quiet signal, which was a light bump to Duo's shoulder with a quick glance. Both pilots bolted towards the end of the hall where an exit could be seen but neither made it as two darts, filled with a strong sedative, pierced their shoulders rendering them unconscious with in seconds.

"I told you you'd come with me one way or an other." The soldier said to the two unconscious pilots with a smug look on his face. Giving orders to two of his men to pick them up and bring them into the lab the soldier proceeded to continue with his orders while dismissing the thirteen other officers.

Once in the lab the soldier quickly uncuffed and tied down the two pilots to special tables. They were made so that prisoners were restrained on their stomachs but also they could be tilted so that the prisoner was either vertical or horizontal. The head of the restraining tables have this circular opening with some padding so that a prisoner neck could be completely straight and not turned to one side. The foot of the table has holes so that the prisoners feet could be inserted in for when the table was vertical. The prisoners were restrained on their stomachs with strips of three-inch leather around their wrists and ankles, a five-inch strip at their waists and a two-inch strip keeping their heads within the hole. Their shirts were cut away from their bodies, surprisingly Duo's braid was untouched and moved to the side, and then the tables were placed vertically so that the pilots were standing still strapped to the tables.

Once secure the soldiers left and two doctors came into the lab and set up the equipment they were going to need. Both doctors were wearing the typical white lab coat. The first doctor was a man that looked to be in his late forties early fifties with greying hair and sinister looking brown eyes. The second doctor was a woman who looked to be no older that thirty with shoulder length brown hair and calm amber eyes. Moving the tables so that they were facing each other but not changing their vertical position yet. The doctors were waiting until the sedative wore off to speak to their lab rats. But this hadn't stopped them from setting up catheters in each of the prisoner's right hands for easy access to veins when they were going to be needed.

The doctors had just finished with the catheter placements when Heero woke up from the sedative. While still groggy he was attempting to break free of the restraints but was unsuccessful due to the position he was strapped in.

"So you have awakened 01." Said the doctor that was in charge. As usual silence was the reply along with a death glare that didn't seem to faze the doctor in the lease.

"Well it shouldn't be long now 02 should be waking at any moment now." The doctor said addressing his colleague. He was right since a few minutes later Duo began to struggle against his restraints also unable to break free.

"Alright now that you've both awaken it's time to start our little experiment."

* * *

Well that's chapter one please review for I need the feedback 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 2

"Experiment! What kind of experiment?" Duo asked while his eyes widen and he gulped.

"Ah, now that's for me to know and for you to experience." Was the cryptic response. While Duo had the doctor occupied Heero was busy looking at what he could see of the lab. There wasn't much that he could see other than Duo strapped to the same kind of table as himself, white walls and the other doctor that had keep quiet so far.

"Doctor shouldn't we start now?" Asked the second doctor.

"Yes, yes of course." He replied with enthusiasm. "Let's begin." With those words the tables were once again placed horizontally so that Heero and Duo were facing the floor. Cameras had been placed in the floor to document what their facial expressions would be and to also know when they would pass out.

"Alright let's begin by administering a mild paralysing agent we don't want them moving to much yet." Said the first doctor.

"Wait a minute. You want us to be conscious while your experimenting on us?" Duo asked a little panicked.

"Of course we want to document the entire process including what it feels like." Replied the doctor as he was injecting the paralysing agent into Duo's blood stream via the catheter. At the same time the second doctor was doing the same thing to Heero. A slight burning sensation could be felt as the liquid was injected into the blood stream. The agent was quick, within minutes they couldn't move even if they had wanted to.

"The agent must be working now. On to step two." Both doctors pulled out a syringe filled with an orange like substance. Before this mysterious liquid was injected into their bodies two six inch vertical cuts where made between the shoulder blades using scalpels. Once the cuts completed the substance was injected. Again a burning sensation was felt upon injection of the agent, there was nothing for a few minutes until there was a prickling sensation, which quickly grew to excruciating pain as new bone, muscles and skin was growing out of the two cuts. The pain wasn't only located around the shoulder blades it was body wide as the substance made their bones lighter by making them hollow with only a little bone marrow left lining the inside. By the time that the new appendages were finished growing they had a span of sixteen feet but were still only skin and bones.

During the growth process of the new appendages both Duo and Heero were sweating profusely with silent screams wanting to come out but unable due to the paralysing agent. Luckily both passed out at about mid point during the growth process. The cameras caught the slight changes within their eyes during the procedure at first they were normal, then they looked pained and finally they just looked like no one was home mid way through and remained that way till the end.

"Alright doctor now that the wings are fully grown should we start to strengthen the muscles before the feathers come in?" Asked the second doctor.

"No. It's best if the feathers come in first that way the feathers don't get as damaged."

"Very well then we will wait till the feathers grow in." Said the second doctor going over to Heero and starting to clean the new wings of the blood from the new growth. The first doctor doing the same to Duo. By the time they had finished cleaning the new wings feather buds could be seen growing. Fifteen minutes later both pilots had a full set of flight feathers. Heero's feathers turned out to be pure white and Duo's were pitch black. With the feathers their wing span had increased to twenty feet.

"Doctor do you find it strange that the feathers are not of the same colour?" Asked the second doctor.

"It is unusual I would have thought that the feathers would be of the same colour also. But it doesn't really matter though as long as the wings are functional. Come on we need to place the strengthening frame on the wings to build up the muscles."

"Of course." With that said a metal framework was set up around the wings and back. The framework had multiple electrode pads placed at even intervals to stimulate the newly developed muscles. Once both frameworks were set up they were turned on and left to work. They would stimulate the muscles for half an hour then stop for fifteen minutes then continue for another half an hour, this cycle would continue until the framework would be turned off.

"Alright now let's let the frame do it's thing for twenty-four hours and we'll come back to check on the progress." The first doctor said while walking to the door. The second doctor just nodded and then followed.

Three hours within the wing strengthening process the lab doors opened and in stepped two youths dressed in black, shock was evident on their faces when they saw their comrades. Carefully they removed the framework off the wings then the restraints. Trowa picked up Heero but first gently folded the wings on his back to make it easier to carry him. Quatre had done the same with Duo and both pilots escaped with their charges to the waiting van. They waited in the van for half an hour to give time for Wufei to arrive with whatever information he could fine. While they waited Quatre and Trowa gingerly placed Heero and Duo in the back of the van on the floor as comfortably as was possible. Their eyes were now closed thanks to their comrades, they were placed on their stomachs with their wings folded behind them, their heads were turned toward each other with a pillow under them. Blankets were placed over their forms and tucked in under their bodies to help the wings stay in place.

Five minutes before the half hour was up Wufei showed up and the base where Heero and Duo were being held went up with an explosion and fire. Wufei looked back from his position in the drivers seat and was just as shocked as the other had been. With a quiet look from Quatre that said later he turned around and drove the van back to the safe house. The drive was a quiet one and lasted only six hours.

Once they had made it back to the house they quickly brought both Heero and Duo into their room and were once again placed on their stomachs on their respective beds.

"Wufei would you please call Sally." Quatre said.

"Of course." Wufei said and turned around to call Sally. Once Wufei was gone Quatre turned to Trowa to look for some comfort. Trowa took Quatre in his arms and just hugged him saying nothing letting his feelings show with actions. After the brief hug Quatre left the room only to come back a few minutes later with a chair, which he placed in between the two beds at the head of the beds. Then left again to get a pitcher of water and two glasses, which he placed, on the night stand between the two beds. He then sat down to take the first watch of their friends until they were once again conscious.

"I'll take first watch. Why don't you go and look at the information that Wufei got from the base." Quatre said.

"Very well but I'm taking the next shift or until Sally comes." Trowa said.

"That's fine, now get going. Go find out why this was done to them." Quatre said turning his attention to Heero and Duo who both looked to be sleeping somewhat peacefully. Trowa just nodded and then left the room to find Wufei and the disk with the information on it. He didn't have to go far since Wufei was on his way back from his phone call and was at the top of the stairs.

"Wufei may I have the information that you found? I'd like to start looking through it." Trowa asked.

"Sure Barton here it is." Wufei said fishing out the disk from his back pocket. Then continued to tell Quatre that Sally should be here some time within the next hour or so. Trowa on the other hand went back down stairs and to the computer room to start his research on why their friends were experimented on.

* * *

Well that's chapter two please review for I need the feed back 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 3

Quatre was still sitting in Heero and Duo's room when Sally showed up. Pure shock could be seen on her face when she saw Heero and Duo. She shook it off and then approached the two beds.

"Hello Quatre. Has there been any change since you've found them?" Sally asked.

"Hello Sally, and no. There hasn't been any change unfortunately." Quatre replied.

"Very well." Sally said then proceeded to look at the two pilots and their new wings. She didn't find anything physically wrong with them other than the wings of course. She had noticed the catheters in their right hands and decided to leave them in for later use should it be needed.

"Well physically there is nothing wrong with them other than the wings of course. So I think that Heero should be waking soon and Duo not too long after." Sally said after her examination. "I'll stay here for a little while and wait till both of them to wake up."

"That's fine Sally you can have the room next door." Quatre offered. "Did you see Trowa on your way in?"

"No. Why?" Sally asked.

"Well he's looking over the information that was found at the base. The information might contain why these two were experimented on. Or more specifically what was done to them." Quatre informed.

"I'll go and find him to see what he found, if anything." Sally said while leaving the room. Quatre stayed behind to wait for Heero and Duo to wake. He sat there quietly and reached out to touch the feather's of both sets of wings. He started to pet the wings feeling their softness and warmth under his fingers. / I wonder if they can feel this. / Quatre thought. A few minutes later he noticed a slight tremble in Heero's wing and stopped to look at his face. Where his face was once relaxed it now looked pained and subtle movements could be seen in his muscles. Heero was starting to wake.

A soft groan was eventually heard before Heero's eyes slowly began to open. Slowly his awareness increased to the point that he noticed he was on a soft bed and not the hard table that he had been strapped to. He tried to move but stopped once he felt the excruciating pain that laced his upper body. That's when he remembered that he had felt something growing out of his back before passing out from the pain. That's when he ventured to look over his shoulder and saw the pure white feathers.

"Heero," Quatre said. "are you in pain? Here drink some of this." Bringing a glass of water to his lips. Heero took as much as he could before he started coughing. Quatre stopped giving him the water then.

"Hn." Heero finally grunted as a response to Quatre's question.

"I'll take that as a yes." Quatre said while getting up to go to the door.

"Quatre." Heero gasped out. "Wh…what…happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Quatre said. Continuing to walk towards the door while still keeping an eye on Heero. "Sally get up here now. Bring some pain killers when you come up." Quatre yelled once at the door then walked back and sat down in the chair. Heero had closed his eyes again in an attempt to control the pain that laced his back and upper body.

"Where's Duo?" Heero suddenly asked remembering that what had been done to him had also been done to Duo.

"He's here in his bed." Was Quatre's response, "Just look across from you." Quatre moved out of the way so he could see the form of Duo in his bed with his pitch-black wings draping off the side of the bed resting in what looked like a peaceful sleep.

Sally stepped into the room and walked over to Heero. "Where does it hurt Heero? And how bad?"

"Entire back concentrating around shoulders." Heero replied.

"Do you feel any sensations when we touch your wings?" Sally asked while gently manipulating them.

"Hai." Heero gasped out.

"Are you able to move them?" Sally asked. Heero tried to move them but the muscles protested with a vengeance. Heero gasped in pain and beads of sweat formed on his forehead immediately.

"I'll take that gasp as a yes but with much pain involved." Sally said when she heard the gasp and saw the sweat. "I'll give you some morphine for the pain. I want you to try and get some more sleep to give your body more time to recover. Once your body has healed more I would like you to strengthen your new wings." She said while pulling out a needle and bottle from her bag she had brought in with her. She quickly drew up the needed amount and injected it into his vein via the catheter. The drug quickly made the pain die down and Heero fell back to sleep allowing this body the much needed sleep it required. Sally decided that if Heero was in major pain then Duo would also be and in a worst condition than Heero. Moving over to Duo's side she drew up some more morphine and injected it into his catheter. She saw Duo visibly relax as the morphine worked its way into his system and regretted not giving it sooner.

"Shit I should have gave them a pain killer as soon as I got here." Sally mumbled to herself. "Quatre you should go and get some rest you look like shit. I'll keep watch until Trowa gets up here."

"Very well Sally, I'll go get Trowa so that he can continue the watch." Quatre said while rubbing the spot over his heart. / Shit I'd better get an aspirin before I go to bed or this will grow to a full blown headache by tomorrow. / Quatre thought while still rubbing the spot and going to get Trowa who was still in the computer room. Sally took over Quatre's position on the chair and started petting the wings also enjoying the fell beneath her fingers.

Trowa looked up from the computer he was working on when he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. "Quatre what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you so that Sally won't be too long with the others by herself." Quatre said. "She gave them both some morphine after Heero woke up for a few minutes. He was in so much pain that it has bleed over to me."

"I can understand why. We got them out to quickly. The metal frames we took off needed to stay on them for at least 24 hours for the muscles to strengthen. We took them off after only three hours." Trowa explained. "They will be in need of some major physiotherapy for a while. Maybe we could rig something up that works in a similar way that we can put on them while they are still sleeping to reduce the amount of physio they will have to do."

"We should look into that I don't want them to suffer any more than they already have." Quatre said with sympathy and remorse in his voice. Trowa got up from his chair at this point and hugged Quatre in a hope to dispel some of the pain he was in from his empathic abilities. Quatre just lost it and collapsed into Trowa arms, Trowa picked him up and brought him to their bedroom so that he could rest. Before leaving he kissed Quatre's forehead and gave him an aspirin.

Trowa found Sally sitting on the chair between the beds petting both sets of wings in a soothing manner. "Has Duo woken up yet?" Trowa asked.

"No but Heero has did Quatre tell you?" Sally replied.

"Yes, he told that Heero woke up for a few minutes and that you gave them both some morphine for the pain."

"That's right. Although I'm kicking myself mentally for not giving it to them right away."

"Well what is done is done so stop beating yourself up about it." Trowa said walking over to take over the job of watching them. "There might be a way that you could make up for that mistake."

"How?"

"It would seem that our rescue was a little premature."

"How so?"

"Well the metal frame that we removed from their wings was building up the muscles. We removed them after only three hours when they needed to stay on for at least 24 to give the wings the right muscles mass."

"So you want me to try and recreate something similar to what was being used and place it on their wings while their still unconscious."

"Something like that. There's a video of what the doctors were doing to them in the information from the base."

"Alright I'll take a look at the video and see if I can't jury-rig something that will work in a similar fashion. Please call me up when Duo wakes up."

"I will now go do your investigating. Get Wufei to go over the information with you maybe he'll be able to help you."

"Alright." Sally replied while she got up from her chair and exited the room. Trowa quickly took over her position in the chair and continued to pet the wings soothingly.

Sally went in search of Wufei once she left the room; it took her a good fifteen minutes to locate him. He was meditating outside under a tree. Sally walked up to him quietly not wanting to disturb him but having to at the same time.

"Wufei." Sally said quietly. Wufei opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" Wufei asked

"Would you help me create a framework that will help strengthen the guy's wings? It seems that the rescue was a little premature."

"How could it be premature? We were too late."

"The framework the others took off the wings was supposed to have stayed on their wings for at least 24 hours but it was only on them for three." Sally replied. "So you see it was premature in that sense."

"Very well I'll help you. Let's go look at the information maybe there are some blueprints of the frameworks."

"That's my thought exactly." Sally said. They both walked into the house and went straight for the computer room to research through the massive amounts of information that had been gathered at the base. An hour into their search they had found out why this had been done to them. It was a top-secret project to see if flying soldiers could be created to bring down enemy mobile suits. Shortly after finding this information they found the blueprints for the framework that had been on Heero and Duo's wings. Printing out this information they went on to recreate the metal frames.

* * *

Well that's chapter three please review for I need the feed back 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 4

Trowa must of sat there for hours just petting the wings and letting his mind wander with ways to help his friends when Sally and Wufei came back into the room with what looked liked the frameworks that were on the wings before the rescue. Without a word Trowa got up and helped Sally and Wufei place the new framework onto Heero's wings first as gently as possible knowing how sensitive the new wings were.

Just as they were about to place the framework on Duo's wings he started to stir, his muscles had started to tighten and he had taken a few deep breaths. Not wanting to hurt him they would wait till he fell asleep again before placing the framework on his wings.

"Duo," Sally said tentatively, "how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Ughh, … wh … what hit … me?" Duo said while still coming around. Pain laced his back and shoulders it was at this point he ventured a look at his shoulders and regretted it seeing the wings for the first time.

"A psychotic doctor is what hit you." Trowa said offering some water. "Here drink some water." Duo drank some gratefully.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Where's Heero?" Duo Said alarmed remembering that this had been done to him as well. Trowa moved so that Duo could see the other bed.

"Sleeping across from you. He did wake up earlier for a short while. Now back to you are you in pain?" Sally asked. "Are you able to move your wings?"

Duo tried to move them but with the same results as Heero. "Sorry Sal, but I can't their just dead weight right now. They just create pain when I attempt to move them or any muscles related to my back." Duo said after gasping in pain.

"That's alright Duo don't push it. Do you need more pain relief or is the morphine I gave you earlier still working?" Sally asked.

"I'm alright for now. Though they are uncomfortable." Duo said taking another look at Heero sleeping. That's when he noticed the framework on Heero's wings and the other one laying near the bed. "What's the framework for?"

"It's to strengthen the muscles." Trowa explained. "We were just about to place the other framework on you when you woke up."

"Well then go ahead the sooner I can move these wings the sooner I can get out of bed." Duo said.

"Duo we don't want to place it on you when your still awake it would be to painful." Sally said.

"Please don't worry I'll live though it. Heck I've lived through worse…" Duo replied thinking about his early childhood and the growth of the wings.

"Very well Duo we'll take it slow so as to minimize the pain." Sally said.

"Thanks it's appreciated."

Carefully Trowa lifted the wing nearest to him while Sally and Wufei place the framework around the wing sliding it till it reached the base of the wing. The process was repeated on the other wing. The final piece was placed so that it covered his back to strengthen all those muscles as well. Throughout the whole placement of the framework Duo silently wished that they had insisted that he was asleep before they placed it on him. The pain being so excruciating that he fell into unconsciousness once again.

They had noticed the lost of consciousness and were silently glad and hoped that he would stay in that state until they took off the framework. The frameworks were turned on and it was hopped that the two of them would stay unconscious for the 21 hours left for the wings to strengthen. Some more morphine was injected into them just to be on the safe side. Wufei relieved Trowa from guard duty and took the familiar position between the two of them on the chair while softly petting what he could of the wings. He could feel the frameworks working, the muscles would spasm for half and hour then relax for fifteen this cycle would continued for the next 21 hours.

Wufei had been meditating for a few hours moonlight was filtering through the window the house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sheets' rustling was the first indication that one of the two pilots was waking or making themselves more comfortable. Wufei got out of his trance just to make sure that his friends were just shifting in their sleep and not waking up. Luckily both of them were still sound asleep and it had just been movement to get more comfortable. Heero had moved his wings so that they were more snug up on his body, sort of like how a bird tucks their wings on their bodies.

Wufei did a quick check to see if Duo had moved, he hadn't, and he went back to his meditating and waiting for Quatre to come and take the next shift.

As morning broke Quatre came into the room to relieve Wufei from the guard duty. He noticed that Heero had moved and that Duo was shifting in his bed.

"So Heero moved his wings," Quatre whispered "and it appears that Duo might be doing so soon. Wufei would you please get Sally before you go."

"Sure thing." Wufei answered as he got up to leave.

"Also tell Sally to bring some breakfast for them in case they wake up." Wufei only nodded in answer. With that said Quatre went and sat down between them again until the next watch. / Well at least 8 hours have passed by nine tonight the wings should be more comfortable for them or at least I hope so. Please sleep for another 13 hours or most of it at least. / Quatre thought.

Sally entered the room an hour later with a tray that contained breakfast for the boys. "How are they doing?"

"Heero moved his wings early this morning and I think that Duo will be moving his soon too. I just hope that they will sleep for another 12 hours or so."

"I hope so too Quatre. But they really need some nourishment right now." Sally said thoughtfully.

"We could wake them up for the time it takes to get some food into them." Quatre suggested.

"Yes we could or we could tube feed them." Sally retorted.

"I don't think that we need to go that far." Trowa said walking into the conversation. "They can wait until they wake up again. They are not going to die if they don't eat in the next 12 hours. But if you are really that worried then try and get some chicken broth into them."

"And just how do you suggest we do that without moving them? It would be impossible to get them to swallow any of it in their current positions." Quatre asked. It was at this point that Duo decided to shift his wings into the same positions as Heero's. The others turned to look at him to make sure he wasn't waking up and all sighed in relief when they saw he was just making himself more comfortable.

"I was worried that he was going to wake up again so soon." Sally said. "Any ways Trowa's right they won't die if they don't eat in the next 12 hours, but I want them to get a good meal in once they do wake their bodies will need the nutrients to get over some of the shock to the system."

"Agreed." Quatre answered. Sally left after the brief conversation and a quick check up leaving the tray in case the boys did wake up in next half hour or so. "Trowa do you think everything will be okay?"

Trowa came over and hugged Quatre trying to dispel the negative feeling around Quatre right now. "Yes, I do think everything will be alright. Both Heero and Duo are tough enough to get through this. They will adjust just fine and so will we."

"Thanks." Quatre said holding on for dear life. "I needed that."

"You're welcome." Trowa replied. They stayed that way until their stomach both growled and decided to eat what Sally had left for Heero and Duo since it didn't seem like they were going to wake up in the near future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter four please review for I need the feedback

I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long to come out but I have a major case of writers block please be patient and I will try and update when I can and as often as I can.

Thank you to all my readers and those who leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wings of Light and Dark

Chapter 5

The rest of the day had passed without any incidents and around six in the evening Heero started to wake. Trowa who was now watching over them silently cursed, he was hoping that he would wait another three hours before waking up. Silently watching as his friend moved about.

Slowly Heero came back to the conscious plane testing out his new wings under the weight of the frame and finding them to be easier and a lot less painful to move around, they still hurt but at a level where he could easily ignore the pain. After testing out his wings and sitting up he turned to face Trowa and to look at Duo who was still sleeping soundly.

"How's Duo doing?" he finally asked after looking at Duo for a long time.

"He seems to be sleeping comfortably. How about you, how are you doing?" Trowa replied, "We were hoping that you would stay asleep for another three hours so that your wings would be stronger when you awoke."

"Hn."

"Very well, are you hungry?"

"Yes"

Trowa got up and headed for the door "I'll go and get you some soup." Was all he said while leaving the room. Once Trowa had left Heero slowly stood up and stretched his new wings testing them out. / They feel heavy but that maybe because of the frames that are surrounding them / After the stretch Heero turned his attention towards Duo. Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed after setting one of his wings across the bed. He sat there and touched the feathers nearest where he sat, he was amazed at how soft the feathers were until he decided to touch his own which were the same.

This is where Trowa found him when he returned. Walking in and making sure to make enough noise so that Heero knew he was there he made his way in to give Heero the soup. Heero got up when Trowa came in and went back to sit on his bed always careful of his new wings. Thanking Trowa for the soup he began to slowly eat it knowing full well that if he didn't it would come back up.

"Trowa how much longer must the frames stay on?" Heero suddenly asked.

"Till nine tonight."

"Another two and a half hours then."

"Yep that sounds about right. Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to figure out how heavy they are but I can't tell until the frame is removed."

"Do they still hurt when you move them?"

"Not so much now. I stretched them earlier and they felt fine after."

"Are you asking if we can remove the frame?"

"Yes, I am but I know that won't happen until Sally okays it." Heero replied. Slowly getting up to get out of the room Heero moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked getting up also from his chair and walking to the door.

"To see Sally and use the washroom."

"Alright go to the washroom and I'll go and get Sally for you. She will come to you in your room to discuss removing the frame."

"Hn" was all the reply he received but it was understood and he would listen to him for now since he still didn't have the energy to argue. Once his business in the bathroom complete he went back to his room where Sally was waiting for him.

"Heero I'm told you would like us to remove the frame from your wings. I know that you heal fast but in this case absolutely not. We don't know enough about what happened to remove it." Sally said as he walked into the door. "And on another note I don't want you out of bed for the next few hours until we remove the frame. That's a doctors orders."

Heero didn't want to be on Sally's bad side so he remained quiet and did as asked and went back to bed just as she was turning on Trowa to give her a piece of her mind about letting Heero out of bed before consulting her. After the brief conversation it was decided that they would leave them alone seeing as Heero wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon. With a promise to call her if anything should happen. She would be back at nine anyways to remove the frames.

The hours slowly creped by as Heero laid in bed totally awake just watching Duo sleep the rhythmic breathing calming him. / Why is his breathing so calming to me/ he wondered. Silently he got up and sat on Duo's bed near his shoulder very mindful of both sets of wings. His hand slowly drifting to pet the pitch black wings in a calming manner. After a few minutes movement was detected in the wing that wasn't due to the framework, his eyes diverted to Duo's face where he saw the violet eyes shining up at him. Stopping suddenly what he was doing he turned to move away but a hand held him in place.

"Hey, Ro… don't stop it's alright I don't mind." Duo said

"Hn." Heero replied and returned to his previous activities surprising Duo. The reaction wasn't missed by Heero and he smirked on the inside.

After a few minutes Duo slowly began to sit up with much effort, he heals quickly but nowhere near the speed in which Heero could. The effort and wince of pain don't go unnoticed by Heero who gives him a hand to sit Indian style in the middle of the bed making sure the wings are placed on either side of the bed for maximum comfort.

"Thanks. Sure wish that I could heal as fast as you do." Duo said.

"Baka, you heal just fine." Heero said "And you wouldn't want to have gone through what I did just to heal faster. Trust me it's not worth it."

Duo was shocked this was the most that Heero Yuy had ever said to him at any one time other than when explaining missions. / What the hell was that? Did he just open up a little? Hell must have frozen over. / Duo thought once his brain came over the shock.

Heero had noticed the silence and sat down in front of his partner. What he didn't expect was the shocked look Duo had on his face. "Duo, what?"

"Did hell freeze over Heero?" Duo asked.

"Why do you ask?" Heero asked back.

"Because I do believe that you just opened up that perfect soldier façade of yours the tiniest of cracks." Duo replied "And you said a sentence with more than ten words strung together that wasn't mission related."

/ He's right but why did I do that/ Heero thought. "Hn."

Duo sighed. / Oh well he's back to normal for now anyways maybe he'll crack some more later, his personality has been somewhat unsettled lately. One can only hope. / Any further thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Sally and Trowa seeing them sitting on Duo's bed. Sally was not happy. Heero was suppose to inform her when and if there were any changes.

"Well it's good to see you up Duo, when did you wake up?" Sally asked.

"A few minutes ago." Came the calm response. Sally could let it slide this time since she was most likely on her way here to check on them and remove the frames anyways. She continued into the room to stand beside the bed.

"Duo does it still hurt if you try and move your wings?"

Duo tried and to his amazement they only hurt a little when he replaced them because the frames had pinched in some areas. "No they don't. Though they still awkward."

"Very well then we'll remove the frames now." with that said Sally and Trowa started to remove the frame from Duo's wings. Sally would make Heero wait as punishment for not following doctors orders to stay in bed and in not telling her that Duo had awakened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter five please review for I need the feedback

I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long to come out but I have a major case of writers block please be patient and I will try and update when I can and as often as I can. I have **NOT** forgotten about these stories

Thank you to all my readers and those who leave reviews they are appreciated.

I would love to know where you want this story to go seeing as I have no idea where to go with it at the moment.

Again arigato gozaimas


End file.
